Bells of Arendelle
by Fluffynizer101
Summary: Anna gets locked away after being assumed possessed and demonic. She is let out for Elsa's coronation and falls in love with Prince Hans. Elsa becomes jealous and realizes Anna must be sent back to Hell. (DO NOT READ IF RELIGIOUS THEMES AND DEMONIC STUFF MAKES YOU UNCONFORTABLE) Based off of Hunchback of Notre Dame and a little bit of Carrie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

 _Bells of Arendelle…_

 _The city bells. There beautiful, No? Our city is a wonderful beautiful place. Ruled by our queen, Annabeth with the power of light and fire. Did you know she once had an opposite? Her sister with the powers of Ice and Snow? "Really" asked a small blonde girl. Yes. Gather close young ones and listen to the tale of a girl and a demon…._

The kingdom of Arendelle was a very peaceful place. The king and the queen lived with their two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Elsa and Anna just happened to be born with amazing gifts. Elsa had the power of ice and snow. You gain your power at 5 years of age, and Anna's birthday was tomorrow. Now Arendelle was a very religious place. Everyone in the kingdom was either Catholic or Christian. Every morning and evening the girls would go say their prayers. The Queen and King were especially religious. Even superstitious. It was an early Sunday morning when it all happened. 2 a.m. to be exact. Elsa slept soundlessly in her bedroom. The sound of heavy snow hit the kingdom. Elsa liked the sound. She partly hoped that she wasn't mistakenly causing some of this snow, but she thought how interesting it would be if she could control weather. Another blow of snow and ice rammed against the kingdom. Suddenly, her soft thinking was interrupted by someone jumping on her bed. "Elsa? Wake up Wake up!" whispered Anna. "Anna go back to sleep…" said Elsa. Perhaps the Angels would put her to rest forever. "Elsa don't you remember today's my birthday! This is the day I get to find out what type of magic I have!" said Anna. "Are you sure its time yet?" asked Elsa who sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yes! I can feel the powers coursing through my veins!" said Anna. "Alright! But let's go quietly so we don't wake up Mother or Father," said Elsa. Anna and Elsa ran as fast and quiet as they could. They ran down a flight of stairs then entered into a large ballroom. "Alright so place one hand onto mine face up," said Elsa. Anna obediently obeyed. "Okay, now imagine something pushing out of your hands…" said Elsa. Anna focused hard on her hand, then suddenly a flicker of fire burst through her hand. Like when you click a lighter. "Whoa Elsa did you see that?!" said Anna. The grin dropped from her face. "Yes…" said Elsa. Her sister's powers were fire. Her opposite. Hellfire. Anna began to use her powers, throwing bursts of fire here and there. Elsa stood there, fearful. She felt ice slowly surrounding her feet. What should she do? She felt a surge of hate towards her sister. Was she….. Demented? Her parents always has known she was different. Elsa walked up behind her slowly. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Anna turned around fast whipping fire with her. "AH!" shrieked Elsa. Anna stood in shock. Elsa lifted up her nightgown showing a large burn going up her leg. "You burned me…" said Elsa. "Elsa! I'm so sorr-" "YOU BURNED ME!" shouted Elsa. Suddenly the King and Queen burst through she doors. They saw the flames all over the room and the burn on Elsa's leg. They both knew what happened. "She must be possessed," whispered the King. "I knew it. Anna is the daughter of Satan.." said the Queen. "Mama, Papa how could you say that? It was an accident I love you…" said Anna. "Perhaps if we lock you away demon, a room where it will only be you and God he can save your soul," said the King. "What? NO!" shouted Anna. "Guards, please take Anna to her living corridors and place all the castle bibles and crosses in there. After, lock the doors," said the Queen. "NO YOU CA-"started Anna, but everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Locked Up

Anna woke up. It must've been nighttime. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her sheets. They were burnt of the edges. Suddenly, a burst of fear went through her. She looked up towards her wall to see a large cross on it. Her room was lit with candles. She ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She kicked and punched the door. "LET ME OUT! MAMA PAPA PLEASE! HELP ME!" screamed Anna. "Perhaps one day, demon," said a soft familiar voice. "Mama? Please don't do this. I love you I'm not a demon just because of my magic," said Anna. "Yes. Your fire is pure evil. You've scarred your sister as well," said her mother. Anna remembered the large burn she gave her sister. She shivered. "Now, stay in your bedroom. Only he can help you. You are at God's mercy now, child." Said her Mother. "Goodnight". Anna stared at the bibles and candles surrounding her. She knew she wasn't the devil. Just because her magic was fire. She felt a burst of fire come through her hands. She stopped immediately. Slowly she bent down to her knees. "Please, help me," she prayed. She repeated this until she fell asleep.

The next morning, she found herself laying over a burnt spot. Steaming up slightly. She went to the door to try and open it but of course it was locked. She went to her bed and began to sob into her pillow. Why couldn't she have anything but fire? Why wasn't she gifted with water or nature or at least something that wouldn't make your own parents think you were a demon and lock you up. She layer silently on her pillow thinking of Elsa. She remembered her yelling "YOU BURNED ME!" The words echoed through her head. Perhaps, maybe her sister would convince her parents to let her out, or maybe she would Belo her escape and they could hijack a boat and then go to their cousin Rapunzel's kingdom. Someone entered the room. She kept her head on her pillow. Whoever it was walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked up. "P-papa?" shuddered Anna. "Hello, child. I have brought you breakfast. Did you pray for forgiveness?" asked her father. Anna shook her head yes. "Good." Said her father. "Can I come out now?" asked Anna, hopefully. "Of course not. Your hellish magic brings danger to the kingdom," he replied simply. Anna looked down. Tears swelled up in her eyes. The king looked around the bedroom and saw the burnt marks on the floors. "I brought you something that may help," he said. He help out a pair of black gloves. It had a design that was little lighter than the black so it was visible. He slid them onto Anna's hands. "Conceal," he said. "Don't feel," Anna said almost at a whisper. "Don't let it show," they both repeated. The king smiled and then walked towards the door. Anna heard the lock click. She stared the bagel left for her. She slowly began to chew on it, feeling her gloves heating up, getting a bit too hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Growing Up

Anna eventually got used to being alone. If she needed to go to the bathroom or get food, she would be escorted by the guards. Anna finally couldn't stand it anymore. She had to speak to Elsa, but how? Thinking about being locked in her room made her leave burnt spots where her feet were. She was angry. Maybe it was the magic or it was her own mind making her temper so short.

Anna knocked on the door.

"Yes," answered a guard.

"Um… can you unlock the door please? I need to get some water," asked Anna.

The guard grunted "Make it quick" he said quickly.

Anna walked down the long dark hallway. She pulled up her glove to help cover her hands. She saw Elsa turn the corner.

"ELSA!" she yelled, giving a tight hug to her sister.  
After she let go, Elsa just stared at her with lifeless eyes.  
"Elsa! You have to convince them to let me out, please! If not we can form an escape plan and hijack one of the sail boats and go to Rapunzel's kingdom," Anna said excitedly.

"No, sister this is good for you," Elsa said as she started to walk away.

Anna just stared at her sister walking away in shock.

"How is this GOOD for me? They think I'm evil!" said Anna.

"That's because you are. They devil had possessed you, sister. Only God can save your soul now," said Elsa simply.

"You can't believe that lie! God WON'T save me! He can't! Only you can!" shouted Anna.

"You dare speak of our lord that way? Perhaps you even become a Satanist!? Guards! Get my sister back to her chambers NOW!" shouted Elsa.

"ELSA! NO LET ME GO! PLEASE HELP SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!" screamed Anna.

After a week they trusted Anna to leave her room for food and water. Anna stared at Elsa's door. She hesitated than tapped on the door.

 _Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon just let me in. I never see you anymore and I am so alone because they locked me away. We used to be best buddies but now I'm gone, I wish they'd just let me out. So do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman._

 _Go away, demon._

 _O-okay bye._

 _2 years later…_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman? Or escape these darkened halls. I think some company is overdue, I've began talking to myself and my wall mirror._

 _Hang in there, reddie._

 _Its been a little lonely, in my empty room, just watching the hours tick bye._

Anna finally gave up after that. She knew that unless by some coincidence Rapunzel came to visit and got curious, she was stuck there forever.

Anna then heard a knock on the door.

"What," she said angrily.

"We are here to inform you that your parent's boat sank on the way to Corona. They are dead." Said the guard, then he left.

Serves them right Anna thought. Those idiots deserved it locking me in here. But, suddenly, she burst into tears. Then, a sudden flicker of hope wisped through her. In two years Elsa's coronation will take place. Maybe she can convince Elsa to let her free then.

Just two more years, Anna thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait guys. I lost interest foor a while but im back!_

Chapter 4: The Coronation

Throught the past few years, Elsa has been truly foucusing on the church. She goes in the mornings, afternoons, and evenings to pray. She felt so connected. Elsa was now 21, and Anna was 18. Today was rhe day of the Coronation

Anna sat in her room with her black gloves on, staring at the roof. Oh what a joy life had been. This was exactly the 2,369th time she counted the lines on the wall. She stared at the burn marks she had made on the floor. She jumped at the knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" she asked, her voice slightly raspy from not speaking in so long.

"Princess Anna," woman said,"I'm here to get your dress fitted."

"Dress fitted? For what?" Anna asked. The last time sje had been asked that was many many years ago.

"For your sisters coronation, m'am." she said.

"Oh! Come on!" Anna said.

Finally she was free. Free to be with actual people and maybe even find someone...

"Alright your highness, step onto this pedalstool and we'll get started," she said.

The dress was finished within 2 hours. It was a long, lengthy off the shoulder dress with black heels. She wore her thick, black gloves and she wore to braids with black hair ties. She liked black. As blackwas meant as a dark color to some people, she liked it because it was misunderstood, like her.

"When is my sisters Coronation?" Anna asked.

"In a few minutes, m'am." the lady replied.

After that, Anna was escorted with two guards to the church. The kingdom had a large church, almost as large as Notre Dame. Anna had to stand near the man who would cornate Elsa. Music began to play as Elsa walked down the aile. Elsa walked right past Anna as if she wasn't even there. Frankly Anna was so used to that she didn't even notice. The man soon announced:

"I now present Queen Elsa od Arendelle!"

The applause could be heard from Japan.  
Soon, the dancing begun athe Ballroom. Anna and Elsa stood next to each other silently for what felt like years.

"Hello, sister." Elsa said finally.

"Hello, Elsa." Anna said.

"Did the lord punish you well?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, sister." Anna whispered.

"That's good. You have been good for so long. Now have a drink. Enjoy the celebration." said Elsa.

"Yes, sister." Anna said barely audiable.

Anna pulled her gloves highed up her elbows and stared at her feet as she walked. She accidently ran into someone who caught her by the waist.

"Oh goodness! Are you alright?" asked a man.

"Oh No No No! I'm so sorry! I-i uh I didn't mean too please forgive me." Anna said nervously.

"Oh thats quite alright, I am more worried about you." said the man.

"Im find, thank you." Anna said shyly.

"I'm Prince Hans. You must be Princess Anna." said Hans.

"Yes," Anna replied.

"Would you like to take a walk with me outside?" asked Hans.

"Of course," Anna said. Why was this man so nice to her? Kindness was a rare thing for Anna to recieve.

For what felt like forever they talked and talked. Hans talked about is 12 older brothers.

"So, how is Elsa? When we were kids, I never saw you and she never spoke of you."said Hans.

"Oh...well...can you keep a secret?" Anna asked.

Hans grabbed her hands. "Of course." he replied.

"When my sister came of age, she gained a power. The Power of Ice. The night I came to age, I wanted to figure out what it was, so me and my sister went into the Ballroom in the middle of the niht so see what I would get. I had the power of fire. I was stupid and tried to whip it around but since I didn't know how to use it, I turned around and burned my sister's leg. My parents thought I was evil and locked me up. Today is the first time Ive stepped outside in...years." Anna said sadly.

"That's horrible.." Hans said still holding her hands.

Anna quickly pulled her hands away.

"I-im sorry. I just don't want to hurt you" she said, pulling her glove higher.

"You won't." Hans said, lifting her chin up.

"You know, your the nicest person I have ever met" Anna said smiling.

Elsa sat in her throne which faced toward the happy, dancing people. For the past hour Elsa had been meeting people from different kingdoms to congradulate her for her coronations.

"Your highness, we would like to congradulate you for your new title as Queen." said King Eric.

"Thanks you, King Eric. Its and honor." Elsa said modestly.

After meeting all the people, Elsa's mind soon wondered to where Anna was. She was no where on the dance floor from where she could see.

"Excuse me, Guard. Have you seen Princess Anna" asked Elsa.

"Not since your coronation, your grace." said the guard.

 _Where could she be?_

Elsa then peered out the window and saw a woman and a man sitting in the garden, laughing. It was Prince Hans and Anna.

 _What is Hans doing with her? Does her not know he speaks to a demon?_

"Guard, please retrieve my sister from the garden." said Elsa.

"Right away, your majesty." said the Guard.

As shy as Anna was at first, she was actually very bubbly. Prince Hans like that side of her.

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa has asked me to retrieve you from the garden to her." said the guard.

"Oh, coming. I'll see you soon, Hans." said Anna.

"I'll come in in a second." Hans said, smiling.

"Um...Elsa..you needed me?" Anna questioned.

Elsa was silent.

"E-elsa?" Anna said.

"Why must you torment his pure soul with your devilish ways." said Elsa.

"What?" Anna said, shocked.

"I saw you with him. You'll only bring him to hell with you." said Elsa.

"How..could..you.." Anna started.

"You truly think he cares about you!? He only feels pity for your empty shell-like heart!" Elsa shouted.

Anna was shocked then turned around and walked away angrily. Elsa grabbed her black glove and pulled it off.

"Give it back!" Anna said.

"How dare you shout at me!" Elsa yelled.

"Enough...Elsa." Anna growled and turned around.

"I can lock you up forever! Guards!" shouted Elsa.

"ENOUGH!" Anna shouted, blasting fire as she said it.

Anna left a burn mark that went up to Elsa's elbow. Everyone stared in shock. Anna saw Hans face, which was in complete shock. Then, Anna ran through the door.

 _Sorry, I know its basically like Frozen just backwards, but its the only idea I got._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Running Away from your own Feet

Anna ran. She knew if thy caught her they'd lock her up. But that didn't matter now. Prince Hans probably hated her or was at least scared of her. Anna stared into the pond. She removed her one glove and dipped her hands into the water. Extruciating pain. It fely like someone was trying to burn her hands off with ice. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly.

"H-hans?" Anna said.

"I'm sorry about today. With your sister I mean. You don't deserve to get locked up again." said Hans.

"Thanks but what choice do I have? I can't convince Elsa i'm not a demon. She won't listen" Anna sighed. "She never has."

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" Hans asked.

"I deserve this." Anna said.

Hans grabbed Anna's hands out of the water and heldd them.

"No you don't." he said.

"Please, I d-dont want to hurt you." Anna said, her hands shaking.

"Im not afraid of you." he whispered.

Anna smiled at him. Where had he been all her life? I mean of course she cold have never met him because she was locked up for her crimes.

"That's it! We can run away together!" said Hans.

"Hans, I don't know. Elsa would kill you.." Anna said, shuddering at the thought.

"She won't. We could go to my kingdom she has no authority there! I could explain to my brothers our situation and they'd listen to us. I promise to protect you." said Hans.

"Really? You'd run away with me?" asked Anna.

This was the kind of plan she had tried to formulate with Elsa who denied it and had Anna kept in there until this day.

"Yes, now we should leave soon or they'll catch us." said Hans.

Their thoughts were soon postponed due to the sound of scraping metal.

"There she is! Seize her away from that man." said one of the guards.

Before any of them could blink Anna was being held by her arms by two men.

"Wait please you have to let her go!" cried Hans.

"And why is that?" asked the guard.

"Because she's innocent! It was an accident she was afraid and she couldn't control it." explained Hans.

"Well that'ts the Queen's Call. Besides did you see what she did to her? She burnt her left arm to the elbow.

"...I...I burnt her...?" Anna said, shocked.

 _I could I have harmed my sister.._

"Enough talk men! We must lock her in the dungeons immediately!" shouted guard.

Elsa was in the throne room, pacing baack and fourth. The kindom wasn't safe with a demon walking around.

"Your majesty! Princess Anna has been capture and imprisoned!" said the guard.

"Thank you. And be sure she doesn't escape!" said Elsa.

"Yes your majesty!" cried the guard.

Anna sat in the cold, damp prison. Her hands had metal clamps around them which were connected to the wall. She was back where she started locked up.

"Maybe it's just meant to be..." Anna sighed.

She then heard the door creak open and saw a man walk in.

"Hans!? You came back for me!" Anna cried.

"Shh. Of course I did I wasn't going to just leave you." Hans said.

"How did you get in?" asked Anna.

"When the guards were distracted, I stole the keys and broke in here. Now we must hurry and get you out of here." Hans said.

Anna looked down sadly at her metal cuffs.

"Can't you just melt through them?" asked Hans.

"Oh. Yeah." Anna said, melting the cuffs.

After a few long minutes, they melted off her hands.

"Now pull this chain and try to break the wall." said Hans.

The tugged and tugged at the chain until finally, the wall collapsed.

Anna grabbed Hans' hand. "Let's go"

 _I know its short but I'm literally updating this every few hours!_


End file.
